


Closer

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Nudity, holy crap it's less than a thousand words, these two dorks i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this is how my brain works, I wondered how Cullen fared in the dash back to his rooms after the Wicked Grace game with Josephine and Varric. Then I thought I'd have some fun with it and see what would happen if he'd gone to the Inquisitor's rooms instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Isaura felt completely relaxed for the first time in quite a while. Varric was right: They had all needed tonight. The Inquisitor stifled a giggle; even Cullen had been having fun... up to a point. She hoped he hadn't run into anyone on his way back to his rooms. She'd heard Bull comment on Cullen's form, which was going to be embarrassing enough tomorrow. Isaura had stolen a peek, but _she_ was entitled. Cullen ran beautifully, and it was a treat to see all the muscles at work.

Isaura knew she was not entirely sober as she said good night to Varric and walked to her own quarters. All those stairs were going to be a bit of a challenge. "I know it's a great room, but why is it so high up?" she muttered to herself as she climbed.

Unusually for this time of night, there were several of the templars up. "Evening, lads," the Inquisitor said.

Ser Barris nudged a fellow templar before the other man could say anything. His eyes, a shade paler green than the Inquisitor’s, were full of laughter. "Hello, your Worship," he said. "Heading to bed?"

The others were hiding grins, and Isaura sighed ruefully. "You heard me swearing my way up the stairs, did you?"

Barris chuckled. "We did. Don't worry, ma'am. We've all been there. You have a good night."

"It could have been worse,” the Inquisitor said impishly, and there were laughs. “Good night.”

She heard whispers as she started the last part of her ascent. Oh, dear. Cullen was going to have a _long_ day tomorrow. Repressing another giggle, the Inquisitor made her slightly wobbly way across to the door to her rooms, removing hairpins and shaking out her long, red hair as she did.

Isaura managed not to stumble going up the last couple of stairs, gratefully rounding the corner to see... "Hmm, there seems to be a naked man on my bed," she said aloud, grinning as Cullen's eyes opened, slightly unfocused from being drunk. "I didn't know it was my birthday."

"I meant to grab my spare clothes and leave, but the room was spinning," he said, sitting up slowly. "I hope you don't mind."

Isaura laughed and walked over to the bed, running gentle fingers down Cullen's bare chest. "Of course I don't mind, _'ma'lath._ You can stay the night if you want. But why are you here instead of just making the dash to your rooms?"

"Yours were closer," Cullen said, bright red.

Isaura snorted and kissed him. "Closer in what way? You had to come up six and a half flights of stairs to get here."

"Yes, but all of those stairs are indoors," he pointed out, kissing her back. "We're in the mountains, love: it's cold out there." Isaura stroked his face, and Cullen captured her hand in his. "If you really don't mind my staying, I don't know if I'm up for the descent. I'm a lot drunker than I thought I was."

"That much became evident the moment you tried to out-bluff a professional diplomat, Cullen," his lover said, finally letting the giggles escape. "You had better stay," she added. "Barris and some of the others are awake and I believe Varric told them what they missed while I was pouring Sera into a bed. Unless I miss my guess, they’re waiting for you to come back down."

"Oh no," he groaned. "I am _never_ playing cards with Josephine Montiliyet again."

Isaura pushed him gently back onto the bed. "Oh I don't know," she purred. "I rather like this view." She was just drunk enough not to be self-conscious and pulled her own trousers off. Cullen stared at her long legs and swallowed. "There. No reason why I shouldn't make it fair," the elf said as she shucked her shirt as well.

“You spoil me, my love,” Cullen said, reaching for her. She came willingly into his arms and they settled in bed. "You realize that this means I shall have my way with you in the morning, right?" the commander teased. "I'd do it now but I'm tired and I've had too much to drink."

"I'm counting on it, _'ma'sa'lath_ ," Isaura assured him with a yawn. "Tonight was lovely. I enjoy being with you, even when you're drunk and flustered and losing all of your clothes." The commander sighed and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his embrace and added sleepily, "Look at it this way: now you have another _great_ story for next time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I know it's not even remotely closer. Drunk logic! In his defense, it would be really cold. Can't blame the man for at least wanting a pair of trousers before daring the icy winds of the high Frostbacks. xD
> 
> I did not do a good job with the descriptions, so I may come back and expand this a bit later, but I wanted to share it today. Feel free to make suggestions!


End file.
